


Don't Do It....

by Kawaiimusician



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Sadstuck, TW:Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 11:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiimusician/pseuds/Kawaiimusician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jade can't stand the guilt of killing Dave and decides to end her life, but Karkat won't let her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Do It....

Karkat was walking down the hall of the apartment complex when he saw one of the  
doors was open just a bit. He could hear some quiet sobbing coming from inside. Karkat  
walked over slowly and stuck his head in through the door. There he saw Jade. She  
was sitting alone in the room, everything was a mess and pushed against the walls. She  
sat in the middle of the room on a bright green chair holding a pistol to her head. It  
looked like she was about to shoot.

"HOLY FUCK JADE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Jade was startled at Karkat's sudden appearance and tried to hid the gun, she turned  
around, trying to force a smile.

"oh.. hey karkat! whats up??" she tried to say happily.

"WH-WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?"

"oh... um... it was nothing, dont worry about it."

He steps forward, hands shaking, hesitating to make contact with her.

"JADE... THAT WASN'T NOTHING"

Jade started to break and tears started to fall, "no really... isn-" The gun slipped out of  
her hands and fell to the floor. The sound echoed throughout the room. Karkat lunged  
forward and wrapped his arms around her. Jade finally broke and started sobbing,  
"karkat... i just cant do it anymore. i can't live knowing that i killed dave!"

Karkat clenched her tighter, "JADE DON-... I MEAN-.... YOU SHOULDN'T BLAME-..."  
Karkat fumbled over his words trying to find the right thing to say, Jade was literally  
moments from death when he found her, he couldn't mess this up.

"it was all my fault. i was holding the gun. i pulled the trigger. i just dont want to live..."  
Jade tried to pick the gun off of the floor but karkat grabs her hand so she couldn't get it.

"JADE- PLEASE... YOU CAN'T. THAT ISN'T WHAT DAVE WOULD WANT."

"dave wouldnt want me to feel like this either but i just cant help it..." tears were flowing  
from Jade's light green eyes. "I KNOW YOU CAN'T... I KNOW. BUT YOU CAN'T KILL  
YOURSELF... IT ISN'T RIGHT JADE" Karkat tried his hardest to help but he didn't think  
it was working. "i know it isn't right but... just..." she chokes up on her words, "you dont  
know what its like to be the reason the one you loved is dead..."

Swallowing hard, Karkat knew she was right. He had to get through many deaths but  
never the one of his beloved. He didn't know what to say.

"karkat... can I please have my gun so i can end my misery?" Jade pleaded, but karkat  
refused to let her go. "I CAN'T HARLEY... I JUST CAN'T LET YOU DO THIS TO  
YOURSELF."

Jade realized that there is no way Karkat would give her the gun so she gave up and  
wrapped her arms around him. "fine, if you wont let me die then please... please dont  
leave me alone..."

"I WASN'T GOING TO, JADE..."

"thank you karkat..."

He felt relieved but would not let go of Jade so he clenched her tighter. They then sat  
there for a minute just thinking to themselves.

"hey karkat?" Jade decided to break the silence.

"YEA JADE?"

"you were kinda like, best bros with dave right?"

Karkat nodded.

"Can you tell me about him?"

He sighed but went with it, after all Jade is really fragile right now.

"WHAT WOULD YOU LIKE TO KNOW?"

Jade leans on his shoulder, "anything... i just want to hear about him so the last thing i  
remember about him isn't holding his cold, dead, bloody body."

"That was an odd question," Karkat thought to himself, but he brushed it off though.  
That might not have been such a good idea. He sighed again but then began to tell her  
stories about Dave. Jade listened and smiled and laughed at the stories, she then  
started to look sad. "WHATS THE MATTER JADE?" Karkat started to get concerned.  
"its just that... i wish i could have told dave how much i loved him before- well... you  
know." Tears started to form again.

"IM NOT GOING TO LIE TO YOU JADE, DAVE NEVER SAID ANYTHING TO ME  
ABOUT YOU, I TRIED ASKING ONE DAY BECAUSE I WAS CURIOUS BUT HE  
CHANGED THE TOPIC."  
"oh... ok..."  
"IM SURE THAT HE LOVED YOU THOUGH, AND IF NOT LIKE, LOVED LIKE YOU  
LOVE HIM, I BET HE LOVES YOU LIKE A SISTER. ALL I KNOW IS HE DOES CARE  
ABOUT YOU."

That put a little smile on Jade's face. "hey karkat?"  
"YEA?"  
"would you stay the night? i dont wanna be alone..."  
"SURE JADE, ANYTHING FOR YOU."

Jade and Karkat got a couple blankets and laid down. Jade put her head on his  
shoulder, "karkat you are a really great friend..." Jade then drifted off to sleep, Karkat  
stayed up a little longer watching her, she looked so peaceful. Karkat fell asleep holding  
her with a smile on his face.

Jade woke up in the middle of the night, karkat was still asleep. His grip was loose  
enough that she slipped out of his arms and got up. She searched the room quietly for  
the gun. Even though she promised karkat she wouldn't, she just couldn't take it. The  
gun was still on the floor where she left it.

Karkat shifted a bit in his sleep, Jade froze until he was still again. She checked to make  
sure there were bullets in the gun and then pointed it. She put it down thinking for a  
second, she decided to write a letter before killing herself. After about 15 minutes of  
writing, it was time. The gun was pointed at her head. One final tear rolled down her  
face and she pulled the trigger and fell to the floor bleeding.

The gunshot woke up Karkat. He looked around the dark room, "NO..." he whispered to  
himself. He searched for the light and switched it on. There she was, lying dead on the  
floor. Karkat fell to the floor and started crying.

"SHE DID IT... SHE REALLY DID IT..." Karkat sat next to her lifeless body for a while  
then saw the note. There was a little bit of red blood on it but he didn't care.

The letter read:

dear karkat,  
im so sorry... i really am... i know you are probably furious at me right now for  
doing this but please just for a second listen. i really appreciate you staying all night with  
me to make me feel better and telling me stories... i will always remember dave the way  
you told me. thank you so much.  
i dont want a funeral or anything, i just want to be burried. you can tell everyone  
that i am gone but please... dont make this a big deal. its the last thing i want. just tell  
everyone that i love them, and i will miss them. i will miss you the most though. thank  
you karkat for everything.

I love you,  
Jade Harley

Tears flowed from karkat's eyes, they fell all over the paper staining it red. Karkat didn't  
know what to do. He just sat there, thinking about it. He leaned his head against his legs  
and whispered to himself, "I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL NOW..."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Its my first attempt at writing sadfics so... yeaa! I'd love some suggestions on how i could make it better and if i made a type please tell me hehe thanks :3  
> byee!!!


End file.
